Summertime is here
by bluellaby
Summary: AU. Myka and Helena meet while on summer holidays, spending time with their families. Regardless their young age, each had been through a lot, they have some things to figure out, both separately and together. B&W with a bit of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The title is a part of lyrics, I know, lame, but whatever. The song is Flirting With Disaster (Young Beautiful In A Hurry), which some of you may recognize from Defiance's soundtrack :)

This is Bering&Wells AU story, but apparently more Bering than Wells, at least at the beginning. But hey, here, have some Pete and some Artie, and some cookies! Enjoy!

**I don't own the show nor its characters. **

**Chapter One**

Somehow, Myka is not thrilled about spending summer holidays with her family at some tourist resort by the seaside. To anyone else it might seem perfect; to lie around all day, sunbathe and swim, meet new people and party with them. Well, at least that was what Tracy said, when Myka asked if she could stay at the bookstore and take care of business. Her father for once approved of her idea, which actually is a little depressing, because it shows how much he wants her out of his way. But Myka's mom insisted on family vacation; therefore, here they are, at their holiday cabin, unpacking.

Tracy is very excited, singing happily and dancing around the room; and Myka sighs at the thought that she will have to share a room with her sister for three weeks.

"Mom!? Mooom! I think I forgot my swimming suit!"

"No, honey, I'm sure you have it somewhere. Check again."

"You can always buy a new one," Myka points out, positioning her books on a shelf. She took just a few of her favorite from home, hoping to find a local library.

Tracy is pouting. "But the pink one is my speci… Oh, ok, I got it. Thank goodness!"

Myka rolls her eyes. _Perfect. _

# # #

Later that day the four of them are walking down the main street. Tracy and mom chat and laugh, while Myka and her father are following them silently, both lost in thought.

"I need to do some shopping, buy food and so on," Mrs. Bering says at one point, spotting a grocery store. She turns to her husband. "Honey, would you like to come along?"

He thinks for a moment, looking around, then points in the opposite direction. "I think I'll visit that antique shop, maybe they got some old books in working order. I'll see you later." He starts to walk away.

Myka's eyes unwittingly follow.

"Myka, do you want to go with your father?" Her mom smiles in that funny way of her; a mix of sympathy and concern.

_With? More like after…_ The girl frowns, but nods her head.

"Maybe I'll find something for myself in the shop." She adds, "Are you sure you don't want help, mom?"

"Yes, don't worry, honey. Go."

# # #

"Hi there, do you want a cookie?"

Myka looks up from an impressive clock collection and sees a guy with a wide smile and a plate of cookies. He's about her age and seems mostly harmless. She tilts her head.

"Are you supposed to eat in here?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Artie, the owner, gave me these for helping him with delivery this morning. I'm Pete," he waves a little and some crumbs fall on the floor. "My mom, sister and I are staying in Leena's B&B further along the street."

"Myka. My family dragged me here." She hesitates a little, before deciding to allow herself the sweetness. She takes a bite. "Mm, that's good."

"Right? Old man's got some skills. Hey, is this your dad talking to him? Looks… serious."

Myka shrugs. "As usual." She looks around the shop, but nothing in particular catches her eye. She's not interested in buying a knife, a mirror or an ashtray. "So, um, how long how you been here? Is there anything to do besides going to the beach? Is there a library?"

Pete lifts an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on her question.

"I don't know, man. I usually go for a swim or two, grab a snack, play beach volleyball with other guys." He sighs. "There are discos every night too, but I keep my distance. Too much temptation."

At Myka's inquiring look, he explains, "Alcohol and girls, bad combination. I have a girlfriend, you know, Kelly." He smiles broadly and Myka catches a slight change to his tone of voice. She smiles too. "Her parents didn't let her come with me, and my mom didn't let me stay home, so we're apart for summer. I don't want to screw this up, you know, my first serious relationship." He adds after a moment, "I'm not that kind of guy, who cheats on his girlfriend."

"Good, good." Myka mutters and looks away. Her father is nowhere in sight, he must have left already. _He didn't even say anything. _"I think I…"

"Hey, you could totally help me!" Pete interrupts, having an idea. "We could hang out, you would distract me from all the hot girls, I would entertain you with my humble self… We both could probably use a bro."

He looks at her with a friendly smile, waiting. He doesn't realize his words may be a little offending to a self-conscious seventeen years old girl. But he's a nice boy in general, and he's right about one thing – she could use a friend indeed. So, snapping out of it, she hits him (not so) lightly in the arm.

"Sure. Listen, I gotta go for now. See you around."

Passing the man at the counter, she nods her head and gives him a small smile. Artie responds in kind. When she reaches the door, she hears Pete shouting.

"Later, Mykes!"

# # #

Her parents are sitting on a bench, deep in conversation. Watching them from distance, she can see a lovely couple in their mid-forties, looking happy and content. This sight brings a smile to her face, but also a bitter thought to her mind, _Why is he never like this when I'm around? _To be truthful, the same goes for Tracy; although Myka can't help but feel that her sister still comes before her.

She shakes her head as she approaches them.

"Myka," her mom sounds very cheerful, "did you find something you liked in the shop?"

"Only a boy," tells her father, before she has a chance to open her mouth. He teases, his voice doesn't sound reproachful, but oddly approving.

For a moment, Myka is too surprised to respond, and of course that is the moment when Tracy shows up.

"A boy? Myka's got a boyfriend? Good for you, sis!" She laughs good-naturedly.

_So this is the way to make this family include me? Getting a boyfriend? I should've known…_

Myka scratches her neck, saying, "No, actually, he's taken. And not my type. But he seems ok, maybe I'll hang out with him."

"That's nice, honey," her mom says.

Tracy does a weird combination of a shrug and a nod. She then changes subject, "Are we going back? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Myka says quickly, even though she's not. She turns around and starts walking, not quite caring if they follow. Family bonding time is over.

# # #

This first night of her vacation Myka spends with a crime novel in her room. She's glad that Tracy went out with some friends she made on a beach this afternoon. Of course, mom tried to coax her into joining them, and Tracy didn't even protest – probably knowing Myka wouldn't want to go – but Mrs. Bering couldn't change her elder daughter's mind, once it was made up.

Myka wonders briefly if they went dancing, and if Pete's there too. He said he kept his distance, but what else a teenage boy might do here besides having fun with his peers? _He certainly doesn't spend much time reading books. Maybe comics. _She smirks. _Or maybe he just eats more cookies. _She puts the book away and stretches out on a bed. _Silly Myka, _she thinks amused, _wondering about a way of life of a new-know person, who was kind enough to say hello to you. If he becomes your friend, will you become his stalker? _She sighs, irritated with herself. She's been doing this for far too long – over-thinking smallest incidents; processing every little detail; observing and concluding, but never partaking. Isolating herself from others.

In that moment, Myka decides to get her shit together and let herself get to know another human being. Let herself care and attach. Not everything has to end up badly, like it did with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Two things: 1. Helena appears in person soon. Maybe in the next chapter… or not. Well, you'll have to see for yourselves ;)

And 2. I threw some OC here. One of them is a person in no way related to anything in the show (unlike another characters I use, you're just about to see), but it's just sth I'll need later – so, you know, not pointless – and I promise it's just a back story kinda thing, nothing to be concerned about. Did I freak you out? I hope not. Let me know. :)

**I do not own WH13 nor its characters. **

**Chapter Two  
**

When Myka wakes up at 7, Tracy is still asleep. _She probably won't be up till noon, _Myka thinks, knowing that her sister in not a morning person, especially after going to bed at 3 a.m. She gets up quietly, grabbing some clothes in her way out of the room.

In the kitchen, she runs into her mom, who greets her warmly. They eat in comfortable silence. Myka sips her tea, when the other woman finishes a crossword.

"What are your plans for today, Myka?"

The girl wants to answer with "reading a book on the porch now, looking for a library in town later", but she remembers last night's decision. So instead she decides, "I'll go find Pete and see if he wants to do something together. Maybe we'll take a tour around, see what's to do here."

"Good idea. Have fun, honey."

"So, uh, what are you going to do?"

Mrs. Bering smiles with a corner of her mouth. "I'll try to drag your dad to the beach. You should join us later; bring your friend, if you'd like."

"Maybe." Myka nods her head, thinking about how inviting and supportive her mother is lately and how, oddly enough, it starts to weigh on her.

Ever since Sam died, her family has been tiptoeing around her. Her mom became overly caring; Tracy suddenly became aware of the fact that her sister is a living, feeling being, not some impassive humanoid; and her father, well, he stopped criticizing her every decision – settling for silent watching. _I should be glad, _she thinks, but she can't help feeling certain uneasiness.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"Yeah, mom," she says automatically, "just thinking… about the book I finished yesterday," she lies, but it seems to do the trick.

# # #

She walks down the street at leisure, enjoying the breeze and sunbeams, and the silence of an early morning. It's her favorite time of a day, when everything is waking, coming to life – and light.

For weeks after Sam's death Myka avoided light, warmth, joy. She felt like she didn't deserve it; he died because of her, because she was late. She blamed herself. It took time for her to stop feeling this way, to accept what happened. Time and a few meetings with school psychologist, because her family didn't know how to talk with her about the accident.

Eventually she started healing, letting the light in, coping with her emotions. She survived the first year and believed she'd be ok again. She even let herself be comforted by another person, one that she met in the bookstore, on a rainy spring evening a week after the first anniversary of Sam's death.

Charlie was a tower of strength. Kind and self-confident, she made good first impression. They talked a lot then, waiting for it to stop raining. Myka still doesn't know how she ended up sharing her pain with the elder girl, but she can still remember how safe and relieved she felt in Charlie's arms. Their short-lived relationship gave her hope she'd find happiness again. But it certainly didn't help with Myka's relations with her family.

"Where are you?"

Myka comes to a stop, when a child's voice breaks through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, where did you go? Where did your mind take you?" The girl is ten at the most. Her dark eyes seem to drill into Myka's soul, while an enigmatic smile shows up at her friendly face. Myka stares back, stunned.

"Leena, come back inside." A woman approaches them. She pushes the girl lightly in the right direction, and looks at Myka apologetically. "I'm sorry, she's very curious about every person she meets. She means no harm."

"It's ok, I…" Myka tilts her head. "Leena, as in Leena's B&B?" She looks over, indeed seeing the sign before a building.

"Yes, I'm the owner, Leena's mother. Can I help you?" both her voice and smile are honest and inviting, and so Myka smiles back.

"Yes, actually. My friend, Pete…"

"Oh, Cookie Monster!" The woman laughs good-naturedly. "That's what Leena calls him." She winks and adds, "It stuck, and now everybody does too."

Myka chuckles, shaking her head. A few curly strands of hair obscure her vision; she reaches her hand to move them aside.

"I'll tell him you're here," Leena's mom nods before walking away.

Soon enough a laud happy yell, that warms her heart, fills the air, "Hey Mykes!"

# # #

When they pass by a cinema, Pete does some Star Wars character impression. At Myka's shrug, he groans.

"Oh girl, there's a lot I gotta teach you. Oh, look! Ice cream parlor!"

He practically runs there, and she follows slowly, enjoying the easefulness of a lazy morning and good companionship. Vacation; so far so good.

"What flavor do you want?" Pete asks, already tasting his strawberry ice cream.

Myka wonders for a moment.

"I'll have apple."

# # #

A few minutes later they find themselves by Artie's shop. The owner tosses and turns at the entrance, grumbling under his breath.

"Hey, boss," Pete says, "what's up?"

"Pete, look at the shop's walls. There wasn't any graffiti here yesterday," Myka observes.

"You are right..." Artie looks at her expectantly.

"Myka."

"Myka. You're absolutely right," he sighs, "some kids must have done this at night, and I think I know who they were."

Pete snaps his fingers. "MacPherson and co?"

"Who's MacPherson?" asks Myka, ever game to solve the puzzle.

Artie adjusts his glasses.

"James MacPherson Jr. His father and I have ours… difficulties."

Pete makes a wry face. "And Jimmy-boy is very pleasant guy, simply charming," he adds acidly.

"What did he do to you?" Myka regards him carefully.

Pete and Artie exchange looks. They both shake their heads.

"Trust me Myka, JJ's mere presence is upsetting enough," Artie tells her. "I suggest you stay away from him and his gang." He looks up at the shop, Myka and Pete do too. The words painted on the walls are disgusting, although Myka must admit she's impressed with James' vocabulary. "Those boys are hooligans."

"Shady characters," casts Pete.

"And that girl is no better, going about with them" Artie says deprecatingly. "She probably played a part in this."

Myka tosses Pete an inquiring look. His voice is reluctant, when he answers unasked question, "Helena Wells."

# # #

Myka and Pete spend the rest of that morning and a better part of the afternoon helping Artie. They paint the walls in purple. When Pete suggested this color, Myka looked at him with unbelieving eyes, but Artie said he didn't care and left them to themselves. So the boy grinned and set to work.

Myka paints methodically, while telling Pete about her love for fencing and studying languages; then in return she listens to stories about how Pete, when he was little, used to go camping with his dad and watch stars. They talk easily, and Myka laughs hard at him, when Pete leans unwarily against the wall and gets his whole t-shirt and shorts in paint. Next thing she knows, her nose is purple.

# # #

After grabbing some burgers; which was Pete's idea, obviously; they go their separate ways. The evening is warm, and the breeze skims pleasantly across Myka's face.

Pete waves at her from the distance, yelling, "Bye-bye, my-Mykes!"

"You're crazy!" she chuckles, looking at him over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Cookie Monster!"

Myka's small smile becomes a wide grin when she hears Pete's yare singing "C is for cookie" out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, and I swear I really don't know how it happened, an unusual pairing was created and – I just went with it. (I'm planning on exploring them.) Thoughts? (Also, be patient about B&W...)

Time to meet the Donovans!

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Three**

Neither her parents or Tracy are at the cabin when she comes back, so Myka settles on a porch with a book. She's enjoying the quiet and entertainment for some time, when she hears a car approaching. She puts the book aside and watches as the car comes to a stop by the cabin next to theirs. Four people get out, busying themselves at once. A man and a boy, who seems to be around Myka's age, start to carry bags inside, while a woman is on the phone. A younger girl, maybe twelve, who is ignored by the rest, looks around, uninterested.

"Hi," says Myka, when she catches her eye. The girl comes closer after Myka gives her a smile.

"Hi. I'm Claudia Donovan. A very bored young person, only waiting for when she'll be able to get her computer back."

Myka is slightly surprised at the girl's vocabulary and attitude. But then again, she is not thrilled to be here herself, so maybe Claudia is not a fan of family vacation too.

"Myka Bering. So you're not here to sunbathe and swim, are you?"

"I don't know." Claudia shrugs, looking back to where her mother, phone still in hand, argues about something with the man who must be Claudia's father. "It's not like I had someone to go with. My parents work even when they're on leave. And Joshua, my brother, he's always caught up in his science projects or whatever."

"Well," Myka starts, looking at her sympathetically, "I'm going to the beach tomorrow morning, so you could come with me if you'd like."

"Really?" Claudia's unbelieving smile is radiant, and Myka fights the urge to hug her.

"Yeah, really. I could use good company."

"Ok, " Claudia tries to play cool, but her undying smile and the spark in her eye give the game away. "Ok, yeah, sure. I mean, it's not like I had other plans…"

"Claudia!" comes the yell form her father.

"Come on, kid, you have to unpack your stuff." Claudia's brother comes up to them. He smiles, extending his hand to Myka. "Hi, I'm Josh."

"Myka. Nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"Don't call me kid, I'm only five years younger than you," the girl says to her brother, wincing. She turns to Myka, "So, see you tomorrow? Is 9 good?"

"Sure. See you then. Bye." She watches the siblings get into their cabin.

"Who was that?" Tracy appears beside Myka. "Sis, I gotta start hanging around you, if you keep meeting all those guys."

Myka chuckles, scratching her neck.

"Joshua."

"Joshua," Tracy repeats gently, tasting the name on her lips.

Myka looks at her sister, amused.

"And Claudia," she adds. "She's a nice girl. I'm taking her to the beach tomorrow."

"Uhm. Is Joshua coming too?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Myka shakes her head.

Tracy gives her a weird look.

"We'll see. I'm gonna ask him to come with us– "

"Us?"

"-when we're picking his sister up tomorrow. Nadia, was it?"

"Claudia." Myka stares at Tracy unbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Myka." Tracy smiles broadly. "It's very important to connect with other people, and since they're our neighbors now, it's just a kind thing to do." They both walk inside, heading for their room. "What time do I have to be up?"

# # #

It surprises Myka to no end, that Tracy gets up full three hours earlier than usually and doesn't even make a comment about the 'ungodly hour'. Apparently, Josh made an impression on her the day before, even though Tracy didn't get the chance to at least say hello to him. _Funny, what love does to people, _Myka muses, and wonders if she herself acted this way around Sam. It's hard to tell, actually, given how long ago it was, and how short was their time together. _Only five months… And five minutes of me being late had him getting hit by a car. He wouldn't be standing there, in that spot, at this moment, if I was on time. _

"Hey, Myka?" Tracy pats her shoulder, on her way to the door. "You ok?"

Myka smiles at her sister, appreciating her genuine concern. "Yeah, I'm good. I'll be downstairs in a while. I'll just grab some clothes."

"Ok. I'll make coffee. Don't count on breakfast, tho. Too early to eat."

# # #

It turns out it wasn't hard to get Joshua to join them, but Myka suspects it had more to do with his concern about leaving his little sister with – pretty much – strangers than Tracy's charm and wit. She doesn't say anything, however, not wanting to spoil her sister's mood.

"It's really nice of you, girls, to invite us along," Josh says, ruffling Claudia's hair. She brushes off his hand, but walking beside her, Myka can see a small smile on Claudia's face.

"Just being friendly," Tracy responds immediately. "You just got here, and we've been here for some time now…"

_Yeah, like a day and a half? _Myka smirks, muffling a laugh.

"So, you know, I could give you a tour around here, or something," Tracy suggests to Josh hopefully.

But it's Claudia, who speaks up.

"Is there an internet café somewhere? Cause I'm not gonna last long without my Internet."

"Slow down, kid. You're on vacation, so you can get a break from your cyber-world." Josh chastens her. "But I actually wondered," he turns to the Bering sisters, "if I can find a library somewhere here? I'm working on a project, maybe I could find more info. It's good to use different sources."

"True," Myka agrees. "I like to verify everything too. I was looking for a library myself yesterday, but didn't find one just yet. I'll tell you if I do." She offers politely.

"Great, thanks." They exchange smiles, and out of a corner of her eye Myka sees Tracy's gloom expression.

When the four of them reach the beach, they spread blankets on the sand and sit down. Claudia throws her flip-flops off and gets up again to wet her feet in the water. Joshua tosses his sandals, shorts and t-shirt aside, which leaves him wearing only a pair of green swim trunks.

"You guys swim?"

"Tracy does," Myka says, taking a book out of her bag and stretching out comfortably. "I'm here for the sun."

"Come on, Joshua." Tracy quickly undresses to her bikini. "Myka will hold the fort."

The two of them join Claudia in the water, while Myka's lying in the open air, eyes closed for the moment, quietly laughing.

# # #

Two or three quarters later, Claudia joins Myka on the blanket, putting a wet, cold hand on Myka's bare back.

"Hey!"

"Better your back than you book," Claudia comments, and they both start to laugh – Claudia at Myka's face which showed a mix of terror and relief, and Myka because the girl's laughter was contagious.

Myka, still lying on her stomach, rests her head on her folded arms. She looks at Claudia, asking, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, it's fun." She adds after a moment, "Your sister's got a crush on my brother."

"I noticed. Does that bother you?"

"No. I mean, he's probably clueless as always with these things, so, you know, poor Tracy. But if it goes somewhere, it's good too. You're cool, you and your sister."

Myka chuckles. "Thanks."

They are silent for several minutes. Myka wonders if Tracy and Josh will really 'get somewhere'. _If so, Claudia will be left to herself again. _Suddenly a thought comes to her mind, and Myka almost hits her own head for not thinking of it before. She sits up.

"Listen, Claud," she says enthusiastically, "I know a girl around your age, a little younger maybe. Her name is Leena and she's… well, kinda cryptic, but really nice. Her mom owns a B&B, and my friend, Pete, stays there for summer. I'm sure you'll like them, I can take you to meet them."

Claudia blinks, surprised by Myka's outburst. But then she nods her head, and a glint appears in her eyes.

"I like cryptic."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so. I give you almost the whole WH13 gang at B&B, plus Pete's family. Also, there's a glimpse of Helena too. Like literally, a glimpse.

Next chapter is more interesting, but, you know, all in good time. Enjoy anyway.

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four**

On their way back from the beach they go to pizzeria. It's a choice that makes Myka, who tries to eat healthily, wince, but she's carried unanimously, so she lets it go. _And Pete made me eat a burger yesterday… It's just this summer, then everything goes back to normal, _she decides. She must admit though, that the Hawaiian pizza they agreed on, is quite delicious.

The bar is relatively empty at this hour. There is a small family of three, an elderly couple by the window, and one group of guys in their early twenties sitting not so quietly in a corner booth. Myka counts five of them. _Six, _she corrects herself, when a young woman emerges from the bathroom and join them. She looks genteelly, but not in a bad way, just classy. Something about her strikes Myka, she needs a minute to realize what. That woman seems out of place. She doesn't belong with a group of cackling boys, who counts themselves men only because they are of full age. When the woman turns her head to look directly at a tall, thin guy sitting nearest her, Myka sees her dignified profile, chiseled-like features. She laughs at something and her face lights up. Myka spots her mistake; the genteel woman is much younger than she assumed. Twenty at most. And devilishly attractive.

"Myka?!"

"Hmm?" She snaps out of it, meeting Tracy's eyes. Her sister arches her brows. "What? Did you say something?"

"Dude, you totally spaced out," Claudia giggles. "Hey, Josh, fill up my glass." He gives his sister a stern look, but reaches for the bottle of Coca-Cola.

"I was asking," starts Tracy slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact with her sister, and Myka have to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "what do you want to do next? Joshua suggested a walk to market square, but Claudia doesn't want to go."

_Oh, I see. _

"It's ok," she says. "I promised to show Claudia something, so you two can go your own way." She assures Josh, "I'll bring her home before ten."

Claudia, poker-faced, looks at her brother and slowly nods her head. She's all serious and mysterious, and Myka wants to laugh, but looks away instead. Her sight wanders to that group again, but the person she wanted to see is not there anymore. _What a shame._

# # #

Half an hour later Myka and Claudia find themselves at the entrance to Leena's B&B.

"Knock, knock," murmurs the younger girl as she knocks on the door two times.

They wait whole five seconds for the door to open.

"Hey Mykes!" Pete lets them in. "You brought a friend, cool! Hi, I'm Pete."

"Claudia."

"I wasn't sure you'll be here in the middle of a day," Myka says. "Why aren't you out?"

"Oh, you know," he waves his hand, leading them to the living room, "just wanted to spend the day with those lovely ladies."

"He lost a bet," says a middle aged woman sitting on a sofa next to a girl in her twenties, who looks like her younger version. "I'm Jane Lattimer."

"My mom," Pete offers. He smiles at the girl, "that's my sister, Jeannie."

Pete's sister silently smiles at the newcomers as they introduce themselves and sit down across of her. There is a Scrabble board on the coffee table, it looks like they're in the middle of a game.

"What bet?" asks Claudia curiously.

"Jeannie said I couldn't beat Leena at racing. We had to do 3 circles around the B&B and if I won, Leena would have to watch "The Ring" at midnight."

Claudia shivers.

"Oh God, you're terrible." Myka makes a face at him. She exchanges looks with Pete's mom and sister, who are both shaking their heads. "What did her mom say to that?"

Pete shrugs.

"He didn't tell her," Jane says.

"I lost anyway. But it was so close!"

Jeannie raises her hands and starts to gesticulate. Myka realizes she's using sign language. She's surprised Pete didn't mention anything about his sister being deaf. _But actually, he didn't talk a lot about his family, except maybe his father. _

"Ok, ok, you're right," Pete turns to his sister in defeat. "I didn't stand a chance. A ten year old girl beat me. Damn, she runs fast!"

"Watch your language, young man," Mrs. Lattimer chastens him. She gets up. "I'll go and ask Leena's mom for a cup of coffee. Be nice, kids."

As she walks away Myka catches Jeannie's look. The blonde girl smiles at her and gestures to the board, raising an eyebrow. Myka returns the smile.

"I'd love to play. I love Scrabble," she says.

Pete is whining, but he sits down by his sister and starts to set the game up. "Man, why did I have to lose this bet?"

"Because you ate too many cookies and they slowed you down," Leena says, entering the room. She sits next to Claudia, eyeing her. "You're new."

"Hi," Claudia murmurs.

"I like your hair," Leena says.

Claudia unwittingly runs her fingers through her hair – red with a streak of green.

"Do you wanna play Scrabble with us?"

# # #

It's almost nine when Myka and Claudia finally leave. Both of them were instantly drawn to the family-like atmosphere at Leena's, with all the playfulness and laughter. Seeing Leena's mom asking Claudia to visit anytime she wants, and Claudia promising she would, Myka feels her own heart warming.

"You've been recruited to crazy-town," Pete comments, lacing his shoes. He decided to walk them home and get some air by the by.

They're walking for a few minutes when Myka's sight falls at Artie's antique shop. She takes in well-lit windows and wonders briefly if the man is always at work. Then she smirks, still disbelieving he allowed them to paint the walls in purple.

"Crazy and fun. Good combination," she winks at Pete.

The two of them are walking shoulder to shoulder, following Claudia, who's trying to see if she can guide them to where the Berings and Donovans are staying.

There are many people on the streets. And no wonder – it's a lovely, warm summer evening. After all Myka really is grateful that her mom was so insistent on coming here.

"Look Mykes. That's the infamous MacPherson."

She looks in the direction Pete's pointing and sees a familiar face. Near a newspaper stand there is a tall, thin guy nonchalantly leaning against a wall. Cocky smile on his face, he's talking to some redheaded girl, who seems to be infatuated.

"I saw him today," she says. "In a bar, he was with his friends and… oh."

"What?" asks Pete, curious.

"You said a girl sticks with him. Helena Wells?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What does she look like?" Judging from Pete's growing smile, she might not want to learn his words of choice. "Never mind, I think it was her. How old is she?"

Pete shrugs. "I don't know, 19, 20. Why are you so curious about her?"

Myka scratches her neck before answering. "It's just odd. She doesn't look like she was, you know, one of them."

"I know, right? Uptown girl and a bunch of-"

"Neanderthals?" she interrupts before he can say some colorful words.

"Yeah, that. What do you want me to tell you, Mykes? I really don't know what's going on in that British head of hers."

_She's British?_

"But um," he casts her a glance. "She may not be such a lady after all."

"What does that mean?" Myka frowns.

"There are rumors about her." At her stern look Pete shrugs. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"You're right, I don't. I'm not one for rumors."

She looks away, checking on Claudia. The girl seems at ease, her posture relaxed. She's walking a few steps in front of them, oblivious to their conversation.

"Just stay away from her, Myka. She's bad news."

Myka wants to ask why, she wants to know the facts, not rumors. But she stops herself, because seriously, this is ridiculous. She has nothing to do with Helena Wells. _Probably never will_. And somehow, that thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! I'm not gonna say much more beside – Helena's here. Enjoy!

**I don't own Warehouse 13, etc.**

**Chapter Five**

It's three days later, when Myka thinks of Helena Wells again. She tried not to since that conversation with Pete, and succeeded, but now it's really not her fault. How can you not think about someone when you see them?

It's a chill morning. On her way to grocery store to buy some food for breakfast, Myka stops at Artie's to say hello and when she exits, her sight falls straight across the street, where Helena stands with… Jeannie? They communicate nonverbally, but Myka doesn't need words to know it's a polite conversation. Both of them smile and Pete's sister squeezes Helena's hand before walking away. The other girl holds still for a moment, clearly lost in thought, and Myka fights the urge to come up to her. _What would I say?"Hi, I'm intrigued by you, tell me about yourself"? Stalking much? _Helena finally walks away and Myka crosses the street, heading for the store. _Well done, Myka._

She wonders if Pete knows that his sister knows Helena Wells. _Or maybe they only just met today? He wouldn't let his sister near Helena, if he warned me about her, would he? _She enters the store, checking her pockets for her shopping list, even though she already knows it by heart. _Did he meet Helena, anyway? He mentioned rumors and MacPherson, but no actual interaction with her. _Myka doesn't like to make assumptions, form an opinion on a person she hasn't even met herself. _The jury's still out._

# # #

Mrs. Bering and Tracy are preparing breakfast, while Mr. Bering and Myka are sitting at the table, reading a paper and a book respectively.

The day before, Joshua managed to find a library in town, hidden somewhere behind a church, between DVD rental and a fishing shop. He let Myka know, so she could find something new to read. As for himself, Joshua spend all afternoon doing his research, and decided to continue it this day. Which resulted in disgruntled Tracy.

"… But we had a great time before, and yesterday evening, when we went dancing," she tells her mom. "So we'll go out again tomorrow, and today I'll just hang out with my friends. Are you guys going to the beach?"

"Yes," comes the answer. "Your father took a liking to sunbaths." She sends her husband a smile, when he looks at her over his paper.

"You could say that," he speaks up. "But I'm not sure I can lie flat on my back for two more weeks."

He puts the paper away when the breakfast is served. Myka follows suit.

"Eat girl, you're so skinny," he tells her.

"What about you, sis?" asks Tracy before she bites into her sandwich.

"Are you going out with Pete or Claudia today?" wants to know her mom. "I like that girl, she's adorable."

"And she has a cute brother," Tracy singsongs.

Myka laughs.

"Pete's staying in. Food poisoning," she adds. "We were at Leena's and at Artie's yesterday, so I think I'm gonna take Claudia swimming."

"It's so nice of you to look after her, honey," her mom says, smile growing.

"It's nothing." Myka shrugs. "She doesn't cause trouble, and she's smart for her age, so I enjoy her company."

"Well, I'm really happy to see you making friends, Myka."

Mr. Bering nods his head and Tracy casts her sister a glace. Myka squirms uncomfortable. _Thanks mom, _she thinks, _way to make things awkward._

# # #

Even though they all are heading to the beach, they split up. Myka's parents go to the main area, where they can lie down in beach chairs and have a chat with other couples their age; Tracy goes to the jetty, where she's supposed to meet her friends; Myka and Claudia decide to find less busy part of the beach, so they could enjoy the quiet.

They seem to be similar in many ways; curious and smart, craving company but in a form of a friend or two rather than a crowd, and sometimes – just needing to isolate themselves from the rest of the world.

They ensconce themselves and chat for a while, but Claudia, who can never stay still in one place for too long, unless it's with her computer, starts to wander around. She tries to climb medium-sized pile of rocks and Myka tells her to be careful.

"Ok, mom," she says, voice sarcastic, but stops anyway. She comes up to the shore and squats. She starts to write zeros and ones in wet sand, and watches as the water swallows them up. She gets bored after a few minutes.

"I'm going swimming. Wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm good," Myka answers, not being a fan of sea water. She stretches out on a blanket with a book. It's one of Agatha Christie's crime novels that Myka hasn't read yet.

Time passes lazily. The sun and breeze lay kisses down on her skin. She's just about to find out who the killer is when she hears a yell. She's up in no time. "Claudia?!" The girl is nowhere in sight. But there is another person, running to the sea and throwing themselves into the water. Myka follows, but before she can dive, that person resurfaces, holding Claudia. They swim up to her, and Myka exhales. A "Thank God" escapes her.

"It's Helena," comes the response and Myka only now notices that the person who came to Claudia's rescue is Helena Wells.

Myka is too overwhelmed to respond. She takes a deep breath and helps them get out of the water and to their blanket. She examines Claudia and comes to conclusion the girl got-

"A cramp," Helena says. "You can massage her leg, but there's no need to worry. Your friend will be fine."

Despite knowing all that, she feels reassured. She nods her head and looks Helena in the eye, finally speaking up, "Thank you."

"At your service, Myka," the older girl responds, taking her aback.

She quickly recovers.

"So you did your research."

Although she wants to, she doesn't ask how Helena knows her name, and the girl herself doesn't offer an answer either. Instead she smiles with a corner of her mouth. She pats Claudia's leg and gets up. Myka watches her collecting things she must have dropped while crossing the beach. Helena starts to walk away, wet cloths clinging to her body, and Myka catches a moment when something falls out of her half opened bag.

"Hey!" calls Myka as she goes to lift it up. "You dropped a book." She brushes off the sand, fingering the cover almost with deliberation.

Helena looks over her shoulder just in time to see Myka's gentleness.

"Keep it," she says in a low voice, "you can owe me."

# # #

Later that day Myka visits the B&B only to learn that Pete went out.

"He said he was bored and wanted to see if Artie needed help with anything," Leena's mom says.

Jane and her daughter also went out, taking Leena with them.

"But Jane said he just wanted cookies after whole day of starvation diet." She adds, "He feels fine now."

Myka thanks her, and makes her way to Artie's.

# # #

When she enters the shop Artie lets his breath out in relief.

"Myka, good. Take this 5 year old and keep him busy, preferably not talking."

"What's going on?" she asks, smile forming on her face when she sees Pete's innocent look changing into an impish one.

"Grandpa's got a date!"

"I'm not that old, you know."

"No, you're not. You're in your prime, man." Pete's grinning from ear to ear. Myka is amused that the boy so easily treats the man twice (or more) his age like a peer, but Artie doesn't seem to mind that. Rather than that, he minds Pete's prying. "You still got it, and you use it, and boom – a date!"

Myka laughs watching Artie's expressions.

"With whom?" she asks.

The man murmurs something under his breath.

"Doctor Sommers," Pete offers.

"Calder. Her name is Calder," Artie automatically corrects Pete, who then smiles as to encourage him. "Vanessa and I have known each other for some time now. And we meet for coffee once in a while, that's all."

"That's called dating." Pete's grin barely fits his face. "Vanessa and Artieee sitting in a treee-" he sings cheerfully.

"Ok, ok. Enough."

Seeing Artie's discomfort Myka decides to change the subject.

"Well, I also had an interesting day. I crossed paths with Helena Wells." Both Artie and Pete turn to look at her. "She saved Claudia's life when the kid was swimming and started drowning."

"She was drowning?!"

"Where is she now, is she ok?"

Myka calms them down, telling them it was only a cramp and that Claudia is with her parents now, resting. They don't ask about Helena at all and Myka gives up trying to extract any information about the British girl from them. She's going to sniff it out herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you're up to some processing and back story. And some fun with Pete. No Helena in this chapter, but she will be in next. Oh yes, she will… And I think it's safe to say she will be joining the main cast. (If only that happened on the actual show…)

**I don't own the show, or the characters.**

**Chapter Six**

The book that Helena told Myka to keep is "The Wonderful Visit". Myka, living above a library (_Huh, good it's not "under the stairs"._) for her whole life and being a fan of H.G. Wells' work, is familiar with it. Because she's a nerd, seeing this book makes her wonder (_How on earth haven't I thought of that earlier?_) what is Helena's middle name, if she even has it, and if she shares initials with one of Myka's favorite authors.

It's almost midnight and Tracy haven't come back yet, but Myka is actually glad, cause she can use some time alone to think. Lying on her bed uncovered, Myka can't stop thinking about Helena. It almost worries her that she starts to obsess and process everything again, because she promised herself just a few days ago she wouldn't do that anymore. But the difference is that then she was thinking about Pete, who kind of is an open book, and now she's trying to figure out Helena, the walking mystery. At least, that's what she is to her, a puzzle. _For now, _Myka settles. _I will solve this puzzle, that's what I always do._

But she can't lie to herself, there's more to it than just desire to solve the puzzle. _Or less. Just desire, _she thinks, remembering the way Helena's wet cloths clung to her body. Myka closes her eyes, embarrassed. But it's true, Helena is very attractive and equally aware of it. She may be 19 or 20, but there's a reason Myka thought her older at first sight. Helena is a woman, mature and self-confident, and Myka can't help but feel next to her like an awkward teenager that she is.

She hasn't had a problem with that before – well, nobody likes to feel like that, but Myka mostly accepts her awkward and quirky side, knowing that it will pass with time, or at least ease off. But every romantic relationship she had in the past (and there wasn't many) was with a person in a similar phase of life.

When she was dating her first boyfriend, Jeff, they were both 14 and all they did was hold hands and occasionally kiss. It didn't last very long, too; they silently agreed to go their separate ways when they run out of topics to talk.

Then there was Sam. She fell for him hard and they were great together, but she knew it was just a teenage dream, nothing serious. (Until it became serious, when he died in an accident, and she took it hard, blaming herself, grieving and simply missing him.)

Finally, Charlie. She was, like Helena, a bit older than Myka, but even though both girls were self-assured and mature, they seemed completely different. Helena – mysterious and intriguing; Charlie – outgoing and forthright. Helena – causing Myka's insecurity; Charlie – giving her comfort. Helena making Myka want to know everything about her, and Charlie making Myka want to tell her everything about herself.

_I just need to give Helena a little time, before I'll feel comfortable around her, _she decides. Her sight falls to the book lying on a footlocker. She smiles. _I do believe we'll get along, Ms. Wells._

# # #

The door to theirs room slowly opens, and someone walks inside, moving carefully, clearly afraid to wake her up.

"I'm not asleep yet, you don't have to be so quiet," Myka says, adding right away, "Just don't turn the lights on."

"Ok," comes Tracy's response.

"How was the party? Did you convince Josh to come along?"

"No, but he promised to go next time. Tonight I just chatted with Susie and Kate, and they introduced me to some people, like a few club frequenters."

After changing into her sleeping clothes, Tracy lies down on her bed and Myka hears her yawning.

_Frequenters. I wonder if…_

"Anyone interesting?" she asks casually.

"Yeah. Two guys. Apparently, British is the new black." Tracy chuckles to herself.

"Really?" Myka's heart skips a beat. _She means boys, Myka, she always means boys. _

"Yeah," Tracy repeats. She pauses for a minute, trying to remember. "Oh, ok. James MacPherson and Charles… What was his last name?"

While Myka's waiting, Tracy yawns again.

"I knew it, it was something familiar," she muses. "An writer's name, that's why I remembered. Hm… Doyle? Wilde?"

"Wells?" prompts Myka, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, Wells. Like that time-machine-war-of-the-worlds-dude that dad's so fond of. That's why I remembered," she repeats herself again, and Myka smiles even wider; there are moments when she really likes her sister. For one, when she's being so cute and sleepy.

_So it must be Helena's brother, right?_

"Do you know where he lives? His sister lent me a book and I'll need to give it back."

Tracy doesn't show surprise, maybe she doesn't exactly register what Myka's saying. She only says slowly, voice quiet, "I'll ask Susie, she was smitten with him."

"Thanks," Myka responds, although not sure if her sister will remember anything from their conversation. "Sleep well."

The only answer is slight snoring.

# # #

The next day goes by quickly. Mrs. Bering orders a family bonding time and they spend half a day on a small cruising yacht with other tourists. Unfortunately, Myka doesn't see any of her friends, so she's forced to do small talk with her mom and some fancy lady they've met, while her father chats with that lady's husband. Tracy doesn't even pretend to partake, she's constantly texting – Joshua or her friends about Joshua, judging from her facial expressions.

At one point Tracy waves at her, so Myka excuses herself and comes up to her sister.

"What's up?"

"Joshua asks if you want to go to the library tomorrow, he says he could use some help with his research and I suggested you'd love to do this," she says in one breath.

Myka blinks. Once, twice.

"Why don't you want to go with him?"

"You know I don't like science." Tracy shrugs. "And you're good at it, so if you help him, he'll be done much sooner than if he did this alone, and then," she smirks, "I'll have him all to myself."

Myka chuckles.

"Come on, sis, I'll owe you."

"Fine, I'd like to go, actually."

# # #

After late dinner Myka is finally able to get away from her mother. It's not that she doesn't like to spend time with her, but since the accident Mrs. Bering sometimes gets so preoccupied with making sure Myka feels loved, not lonely, that she doesn't notice how tiresome her eagerness is.

So, being emotionally exhausted, Myka texts Pete asking if he wants to go skate in silence. Whether it's ice- or roller-skating, it's something that helps her clear her mind and relax. They find a place to rent rollerblades and choose a park nearby.

Pete, in fact, does keep quiet, busying himself with a pack of candies. Myka shakes her head, when he offers her some, and the wince on her face becomes bigger and bigger when she's thinking how much sugar he's already consumed. It almost makes her nauseous. She speeds up, leaving him behind.

An hour later, once again in their regular footwear, they sit in said park – Pete on the grass, leaning against a tree, and Myka on a swing set, waggling her feet.

"You feel better?" Pete asks, referring to Myka's mood.

"Yeah, you?" she throws back.

Pete pats his abdomen, while saying, "I do, now. Don't let me eat so many candies ever again."

"Like you listen to me," she chuckles, before turning to look at him. "Thanks, Pete. For today. I enjoyed your silent company."

"Anytime, Mykes." He blows her a kiss. "You know," he says, playfully waggling his eyebrows, "you can always repay me with some heavy make out session."

"You're lucky I'm not moving from this spot, cause I would hit you hard for this one, boy."

He giggles under her reproachful look. She joins in soon enough. Pete's phone starts ringing.

"I bet it's Kelly. Just in time," Myka says, grinning.

He checks his phone.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw!" Pete yells, before answering the call. "Hey, babe!"

"I bet he thinks he's a Gryffindor," she says to herself.

Pete's joyous voice wafts somewhere on her left, as he tells his girlfriend about his day, and makes inappropriate comments, which Myka wishes she'd never heard.


	7. Chapter 7

So I think – _I think_ – you're gonna like this chapter. I know I do :)

(Although. The beginning may be a bit grinding, at least it is for me. I just can't write about science-y stuff. Anyway, I hope it's relatively bearable.)

To the guest who asked if Myka is taller than HG in this story – I'd say, yes? I didn't actually think about it before, but yeah, let's go with a yes :)

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter Seven**

As they're walking down the main street, Joshua is trying to explain to Myka what is his project about, without actually telling her key details. He's rather private about his work and although she respects it, Myka is slightly irritated.

"How do you expect me to help, if I don't know what exactly you're doing?"

"You don't need to know this to help me. I wouldn't use you to do my work for me, I just need you to give me a hand with gathering data," he waits before she nods her head in agreement, and continues, "I need as much as we can find on quantum teleportation."

Myka shots him a surprised look.

"How old are you? Cause you seem to be my age, but this is really, and I mean it, really advanced science."

He shrugs.

"I'm a little ahead. But it's a fascinating subject." There's a glint in his eyes, one that often shows in his sister's eyes when she's talking about computers. "Quantum teleportation, which the scientists thought to be impossible years and years after the formulation of the theory of quantum mechanics, turns out to be only very, very hard. But it is possible. And science keeps extending, offering more and more possibilities… it's a world of an endless wonder to me," he adds, smiling a little timidly.

Myka smiles back.

"I'm glad you found one," she says sincerely.

"You'll find it too," Josh states, like it was truest thing on earth.

# # #

They gather several books and papers, and occupy a table in the reading room. Myka searches for the right chapters and paragraphs, while Josh reads them and takes notes.

She leaves him to work unperturbed. She asks a librarian to photocopy longer extracts from a few books, so the boy could take some materials home.

When she's finished Josh is still working, so Myka decides to wander around the place. She checks a few aisles before heading back to the science section. She isn't really convinced she'll find anything else in such a small local library, but she's set to try anyway.

There is a person standing in front of a shelf with medicine books. Myka recognizes her immediately.

"Helena."

The girl turns around upon hearing a voice.

"Oh. Hello," she says, a smile forming on her face.

For a moment they stare at each other, like they were trying to see who can last longer without blinking. Eventually, Myka speaks up.

"You're doing some research too?"

"Too?"

Myka points in the reading room's direction.

"My friend, Josh, is. My sister's boyfriend," she adds, feeling the need to clear that up.

Helena seems to be slightly amused by her clarification.

Myka scratches her neck unwittingly, looking away for a second. She tries again, "He's Claudia's brother, actually."

Helena's expression softens and her hand travels to the base of her neck. _Oh good, _Myka thinks, _I'm not the only one with a tic. _

"And how is our poor Claudia?"

"Perfectly fine," comes from behind Myka.

Joshua nears them. He offers Helena an affable smile.

"You know my sister?"

"Josh, that's Helena," Myka informs him.

"You're Helena! I've heard a lot about you for the past few days. Both from Claudia and Myka."

"You can call me HG," she says, shaking his hand.

_HG! _

Myka just knows that the half smirk on Helena's face is meant for her.

"Thank you, HG," Joshua tells her gratefully.

"I simply did what anyone would do. Although," her sight falls from the boy to Myka, "I'm glad I was there."

"Me too," she admits and is rewarded with a small smile.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Myka, I'm done for now, I'm taking the rest to go," Josh says. "Are you coming back with me?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Myka sees that Helena turned her attention back to the bookshelf. She's clearly looking for something. Myka nods her head yes.

"Let's get going."

# # #

Two days later Pete gets into a fight with MacPherson and ends up with a broken arm.

Nobody saw them, as they were both taking a lonely walk, so it's hard to tell what actually happened. Pete says he was going to ignore JJ, but the older guy provoked him by casting offensive comments, so Pete hit him first.

When Myka asks him what exactly MacPherson said, Pete doesn't want to tell her. He only declares he was defending his sister's honor, and have no regrets.

# # #

Myka stays at the B&B for the better part of the afternoon, keeping her friend company. Leaving, she decides to take a roundabout way, making the most of a beautiful early evening. Even though it's not cold, the wind is rather strong, and she's glad she took a jacket.

The market square is overcrowded at this hour, so Myka passes by and heads towards a park. There's many people there too, but Myka manages to find an unoccupied bench hidden under a willow's branches. The place is isolated from view, so she hopes no one will interrupt her while she'll be doing some thinking.

And she's deep in thought when someone does just that.

"Myka Bering, it seems we're destined to keep meeting."

She lifts her head up to see very amused Helena Wells.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, surprised, but not unhappy, to see the other girl. She gestures for her to sit down.

Helena runs a hand through her hair before taking a spot next to Myka. There's a lot of space, but she sits closely to the younger girl, and Myka wonders if she's actually aware of that. _Not that I mind._

"I came here to get some fresh air. I stay at a hotel nearby."

They're quiet for a few moments, until Helena speaks up.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I've heard he had his arm broken."

Myka nods a little, thinking that Pete was kind of asking for that. Still, it's a good excuse to inquire about MacPherson.

"Yes. He got into a fight with your friend, I think," she says, waiting for Helena to rise to this.

"I would hardly call James my friend."

Myka opens her mouth to point out that she saw them together, but thinks better of it. Helena glances at her.

"I've enjoyed his company, as he's intelligent and rather good-looking, and quite a charmer if he makes an effort." She shakes her head. "But a few days ago I learned something about him, and cut him off for good." She looks at Myka, her eyes honest. "I regret having anything to do with him."

Myka bestirs. _What is it with this guy?_

"What exactly?"

"JJ is awfully disrespectful. In general, yes," she makes a dismissive gesture, but when she says next words, anger appears on her face, "but it seems, in particular to women who reject his interest." Her eyes meet Myka's worried ones. "I just found out a few days ago that he tried to force himself on Peter's sister at a party."

At Myka's gasp Helena rushes to clarify.

"He didn't actually do anything, as he was stopped, but the very thing of trying… That was before I came here, and I had no idea," she assures.

"That's why Pete hates him so much," Myka gets it now. She remembers something else, "Helena, is this why you talked to Jeannie the other day?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw you when I was heading to the grocery store."

"Oh. Yes," HG smiles a little, "I wanted to improve her chances. You know, just in case." She smirks. "I've heard James had pulled a hamstring a few months ago, and with that knowledge it'd be easy to touch a raw nerve. If need be."

"If need be," Myka repeats after Helena, and shakes her head. "Apparently, Jeannie didn't share that information with her brother."

"Clearly," Helena says, sighing. "I wish she had."

They grow quiet for a while. While Myka's processing everything in her head, Helena shuffles through the contents of her bag. After a few minutes she stands up.

"I have to go back to the hotel. Thank you, Myka," she adds when Myka looks up at her.

"For what?"

"Taking time to hear out what I had to say."

Myka smiles with a corner of her mouth.

"It was my pleasure."

A chuckle leaves the older girl, when she's looking at Myka, tilting her head.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Helena."

# # #

When Myka's undressing in her room later, she finds in her jacket pocket a note with a phone number and a carefully lettered sentence, "To lend the Destiny a hand." A wide smile appears on her face. _You keep surprising me, Ms. Wells. _


	8. Chapter 8

So, what do you think – will Myka make use of the number Helena gave her? You'll know soon enough! :)

**I do not own Warehouse 13, etc. **

**Chapter Eight  
**

"Morning," Myka says cheerfully, entering the kitchen.

Her parents are sitting at the table, talking over a coffee. They stop to greet her with smiley faces, and as much as she's used to her mom's constant brightness, her father's little but honest smile takes Myka aback. _I guess everyone's in a good mood today. _

"Have you eaten already?" she asks, helping herself to a glass of orange juice.

"Not yet," her father answers. "We've been waiting for you and your sister, but we didn't expect you to get up so early."

_That must be the longest sentence he directed my way in years, _Myka muses, deciding not to point out to her father that she's always up so early. Tracy is the one who sleeps in. _Why wait for us, anyway?_

Seeing her furrowed brows, Myka's mom breaks in, saying, "We wanted to have a meal together, the four of us, before you two go out again. Don't get me wrong, honey, it's wonderful that you girls have friends to hang out with, but it's family vacation after all."

"Okaaay," Myka says slowly. "Well, would you like me to make breakfast? I can wake Tracy up when I'm done."

"Lovely."

While preparing breakfast, Myka thinks back to the previous evening. _Helena gave you her number, Myka, _she keeps telling herself, _which means she wants you to call, that's a fact._ But still, she can't bring herself to make the call; the mere thought of that makes her nervous.

Finally, when the food is ready and Tracy joins them at the table, Myka decides to choose the easy way and send a text. She types, "Would u like 2 go later 2 the beach with me?" After a moment she adds "and my friends" before the question mark. She ends, signing her name, and hits send.

The response comes within minutes. "I'm not sure they'd greet me with open arms. Make it just the 2 of us 4 now?"

_She's right. Pete's not exactly her biggest fan. Damn it, Pete, _Myka thinks, before it hits her, _No, wait. Thanks, Pete! _She grins, typing next message quickly, and puts her phone down, when her father looks at her expectantly.

# # #

After breakfast Myka and Tracy go out to grab Claudia and Josh, and together they head to the main street, chatting along the way. Then they split up. Tracy and Joshua go to the movies, or whatever it is that they do, as Myka and Claudia go to Artie's.

"Hello, Artie," Claudia says politely, still a bit shy around the man, even though he's nicer to her than to Myka or Pete.

Myka knows Artie has a soft spot for Claudia, who apparently doesn't annoy him as much as the two of her teenage friends. Not that Myka annoys him, but her bantering with Pete sure as hell does. Speaking of Pete…

"Hey Mykes! Claudster!"

The boy appears, while Artie's showing Claudia something on his computer. Myka noticed it a few days before, that Claudia totally treats the man as a mentor. He teaches her new things and answers all of her questions, and it seems the girl found her tech-world guide.

"Hi, Pete. How's your arm?" she asks, looking at his cast compassionately.

He shrugs, and then winces.

"You know, could've been better. But whatever. It's actually the first time I broke any body part, so – hurray to new experiences."

"If you say so." She eyes him up. "Why aren't you at the B&B anyway?"

"I had to get away from my mom for a while. She didn't want me to go, as I'm kinda grounded," Pete sighs, "but my sister convinced her to let me come here."

Myka watches him closely.

"How does your sister feel about all of this? The fight, MacPherson."

"I think the right world would be, confused. She was sorry and a little angry, and she made me promise I'd stay away from him. Or aim at his knees next time," his brows furrow, but Myka smiles with a corner of her mouth. "Whatever."

She nods her head slowly, trying to decide if she should tell Pete about her conversation with Helena. But in the end she doesn't, because Artie brings a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for everyone, so Claudia and Pete throw themselves at him immediately.

# # #

First thing Myka does when she sees Helena from afar is suppress a laugh. The girl is sitting cross-legged, wearing a white top, bright orange shorts with braces and a ridiculously giant hat. She's very absorbed in a book she's reading.

Myka comes up to Helena and sits down beside her, nudging her with an arm to catch her attention.

"Hi there."

"Oh, hello." Helena closes the volume after marking a page.

"I've got something for you," Myka says, trying to hand Helena "The Wonderful Visit". She's met with resistance.

"I thought I told you to keep it." Helena doesn't hide her surprise.

"Yes, but I've already read it, several times, so I wanted to return it to you."

Helena laughs. "No, Myka, I meant it. You should take it, consider it a peace offering of sorts."

Myka returns the smile. Fingering the cover, she says, trying to sound casual, "Sooo, you told Joshua to call you HG…"

"I knew you'd bring that up." Helena is openly smirking. "Do you want me to sign your book? I am HG Wells after all."

"And very humble, too." Myka chuckles, but hands the other girl the book. This time, she takes it. "Please write a nice dedication for a devoted fan."

"Oh I will, darling."

Helena thinks for a moment, then starts writing. When she's finished, she puts the book on Myka's lap, keeping her hand on top of it.

"Read it later, when we bid our goodbyes," she murmurs, before taking her hand back.

Myka nods her head in agreement, not trusting her voice not to betray her. _Nobody has ever had that effect on me, not Charlie, not Sam…_

"So, uh, what do you have here?" She points at the volume lying before Helena. It has a binding, so Myka can't see a title.

Helena traces the spine of the book with her index finger, saying, "Essentials of Clinical Immunology."

"Wow." Myka thinks back to the moment in library, when Helena was examining a shelf with medicine books. "Are you in med school?"

"No. I'm studying electronic engineering." Helena looks up at her, a small smile on her lips. "But really, I love science in every form." Her sight once again falls to the book, and she adds, "I have yet to find what I've been looking for." Her voice lacks emotions, but Myka's pretty sure Helena is disappointed, if not irritated, she didn't find an answer to whatever question she may have.

"Me too," Myka speaks up. "In life, I mean. I'm still looking for a right path for myself. I don't know yet what's next for me after high school. I don't have a future planned out."

"I suppose not everything can be planned out," HG muses, sounding dully. "Anything can happen when you least expect it." Suddenly, she jumps to her feet. "Let's swim for a bit, shall we?"

Myka shakes her head no, "I'm not really a fan of the sea water."

"Nonsense." Helena grabs her hands to help her up. "I know you're wearing a bikini under those clothes, so there's no way out of this for you." She pulls at the tie belt of Myka's shorts, undoing it. When their eyes meet, Helena winks. Her voice is flirty, when she asks, "Want me to help you disrobe?"

"Thank you, I can manage." Before Helena can react, Myka takes down her hat and lets it fall to the sand. "Now we're even."

Undressing, Helena chuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! We pick up where we left off. Bering & Wells, people! :)

**As always, I don't own Warehouse 13.**

**Chapter Nine**

They are lying on the sand, little space between them. The sun is doing its best to dry their skin, while they are resting after a long time of swimming and splashing water on each other, and – in Helena's case – several attempts to drag Myka into deep water.

"Helena, tell me about the G," Myka says, her thoughts back on one of their previous topic.

"Spot?" HG asks, and chuckles at Myka's a bit startled look, which she quickly tries to masks, rolling her eyes.

The younger girl clears her throat. "Tell me your middle name, please. I'm impossibly curious." She casts her a glance only to confirm that there still is a wicked smile on Helena's face, just as Myka suspected.

"It's always hard to resist a curiosity, but - no. No. Myka, I can't," she insists. "It's horrible."

"Come on. Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," she offers.

"I don't think it's a good deal for me," HG says, eyeing her. "I'll tell you mine, and then yours is something like Emily or Joanne, and that just won't be fair."

Myka shakes her head, before admitting, "It's Ophelia."

"Is it?" Helena smiles. "It's beautiful. Although, maybe a bit unfortunate."

"See?" Myka catches her gaze. "It's a safe space, so you can tell me whatever yours is."

Helena sighs but then a twinkle appears in her eye.

"Righty-ho then. While your parents seem to appreciate Shakespeare, mine do-"

"HG Wells?" Myka cuts in.

"Yes, that too, obviously." She waves her hand. "Also, Arthurian legends-"

"Wait. No. Your middle name is not Guinevere, is it?" Myka's face is the definition of disbelief.

"Almost. Slightly different form. Ginevra."

Myka grins like crazy.

They talk about literature for a longer while, as it's a topic close to both of their hearts. They spend next two hours like that, lying under the sun – Myka on her back, arms under her head; Helena on her side, facing Myka.

Thick British accent filling her ears, Myka can't take her eyes off of the other girl. She remembers the moment she saw Helena for the very first time and how much of an impression she made on Myka. And now Myka can admire her features from little distance, witness cocky or gentle smiles that are all meant for her, observe how Helena's face lights up when she laughs, how her muscles then relax.

When HG stops talking and squints at her, Myka is suddenly aware of the fact that she got a little caught up. She's about to apologize, when Helena pokes her bare side.

"Am I boring you, Ms. Bering?"

"Of course not."

"I don't believe you," Helena says, but that teasing tone doesn't disappear from her voice, so Myka knows she doesn't mean it.

HG moves the same hand inches above Myka's body, tracing its curves without actually touching, until she reaches Myka's reddened cheek. She brushes it with her fingertips.

"We should get going, darling. I don't want you to get sunburns," she says gently.

Myka, who at one point held her breath, exhales and gulps.

"Ok." She sits up abruptly, looking around. "I need to find my shirt."

Myka could swear she heard Helena muttering happily "That's what she said."

# # #

After they find a table in a café and place their orders, Myka turns to her companion.

"Should I call you HG now? Do you prefer that name?"

"I do, indeed. But please, don't. I like the way you say my birth name." Before Myka can reply, Helena continues, "Funny thing with names, isn't it? Where did Myka come from? It's not a common name, quite the opposite, I'd say, special. It suits you well."

Myka rubs her neck before answering, "Thanks. I don't really know, it just is." She muses, "My sister got a normal name, Tracy."

"And just what normal means?" Helena tilts her head. "Common, boring, expected?" She sighs. "Safe. Not necessarily better."

"True," Myka agrees. "Though I have a feeling we're not talking about names anymore."

Helena smiles at that. "I have lots of thoughts on such matters." Myka nods in understanding. HG's look is burning, when she adds, "I simply feel I should warn you, Myka. I don't really do 'normal'."

"I never thought you did," shares Myka with a small smile. "I found you different – intriguing, right from the start."

"That's the best compliment a person could hope to hear," Helena says, reaching across the table to give Myka's hand a squeeze, as to thank her. "You also caught my attention." Myka laughs, because she finds that thought ridiculous. HG gives her a weird look. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit," she says.

_Oh, here we go again. Don't be like my mom, _Myka thinks.

Helena must have seen her facial expressions change, because she adds, in more playful demeanor, "We'll work on that, until you'll be as boastful as I am." She winks and Myka laughs, this time at ease.

"We'll see."

They turn their attention to food and coffee, enjoying their time together in comfortable silence.

# # #

When Myka gets back, Tracy's lying on a bed and playing with her phone.

Not looking up at her sister, she speaks up, "You were gone for long. Had a pleasant day?"

"Very. Where's mom and dad?" Myka places her book under a pillow, deciding to read the dedication later, before going to sleep. She's not happy to wait, but HG practically walked her to the cabin, so she hasn't had the time to do it just yet. And somehow Myka feels like reading Helena's carefully chosen words would be quite intimate and that she shouldn't do it in Tracy's presence.

"Don't know. Don't care."

Myka watches her sister closely.

"Well, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Tracy finally looks at her. Myka shrugs.

"I don't know. Did you have a nice day? Why are you back already?"

"I'm not back. I never went anywhere."

Myka sits down beside her sister, not asking anything, but knowing that Tracy will tell her anyway.

And she does, "I didn't feel like meeting other people today."

"Even Joshua?"

Tracy glances at her before admitting, "His parents finally had time for Claudia and him, so, you know, they're doing something together."

"That's good. Isn't it?" asks Myka gently.

"Yeah, I know. It's not even about that. I don't know, I'm just in shitty mood."

"Do you want to watch a movie together or something?" Myka suggests, feeling for her sister.

"Yeah. Yes, I'd like that. No nerdy films tho, let's watch a comedy, ok?" Tracy stands up, getting ready to go out.

The DVD rental is near the library, so Myka grabs a book she ought to return, from a shelf. _When was the last time when we did something together? _Myka wonders, when Tracy gives her a smile as they're leaving the room.

###

Much later, while Tracy's still in a bathroom, Myka decides to go to bed already. As she slips under the covers and lies down, her head hits something hard. She remembers instantly. _The book! _She takes it from under the pillow and opens to the front page.

There, in Helena's elegant writing, is a quote that Myka recognizes at once. Helena signed it with the initials she shares with the writer, and added a few words of herself, words meant just for Myka.

"_What really matters is what you do with what you have." H.G. Wells _

_I offered you an olive branch of peace, but I truly want you to take more – my friendship. What will you do with that? Helena. _

Myka brushes her thumb over the question, directed almost like a dare. _She really doesn't do 'normal', _Myka smirks, inwardly accepting the challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Late update – unfortunately, I'm starting to lack time for cool things as writing a story (and still have to find time to lame things as work and soon studying…), so the updates will be less frequent. But, I do plan to finish this story, it's my beloved baby! (And it wasn't even supposed to be that long, I don't know at which point it grew so much…)

So, Helena's story. A part of it, anyway. Here you go. (Thoughts? Anybody seen that coming?)

**As usual, I don't own the show. **

**Chapter Ten**

A beeping sound wakes her early; it's still dark outside. Myka stirs in her bed, looking to Tracy, who's sound asleep. _Wasn't that her phone? _Myka's brows furrows, as she takes a moment to realize that the answer to this question is negative. It's not Tracy's, it's her own phone. There is a text from HG. _Well, hello, Ms. Wells, _Myka thinks, smiling slightly, curious as to what Helena might need from her before even the sun rose.

"Are u asleep, darling?" the text says. Myka frowns. _What? _She chuckles, typing, "Not anymore, why? :)" The response comes quickly enough, "Good. Come watch sunrise with me, since u r awake and have nothing else 2 do." _Haha, funny, _Myka smirks. She's a bit tired, but being with Helena is worth it. "Where do I meet u?" She doesn't have to wait long to read, "Outside u'r house in 10. I'll be there."

###

They're by the seashore, sitting side by side on a blanket HG brought. Their legs are touching and their arms are extended behind them, so they lean on their hands. At one point Helena shuffles a little and her left hand covers Myka's right one. The younger girl smiles and rests her head on her friend's shoulder.

They don't talk for a longer while, only admiring the scene before them and appreciating the easiness between them. Eventually, Helena speaks up, although keeping her voice low, as not to disturb the quiet.

"They say sunsets are more romantic, but there just is something about a sunrise – how another day is being born, how the light wins a battle with the dark…"

Myka is silent for a moment, thinking about a response. Finally, she says, "I know what you mean. Mornings are my favorite part of the day."

"Then I'm honored you chose me to spend yet another one with," Helena says, and even though Myka can't see her face, she knows that HG is smiling.

"I couldn't ask for better company."

###

Myka is lying on her side, watching HG, who absent-mindedly plays with a locket she's wearing, while telling Myka about her home in London.

"I always wanted to visit London," shares Myka after her friend's voice trails away. "There's so much to see, places I've read about, the legacy of the past years, past people." She casts Helena a curious glance. "But what drove you here? There must be a billion places more interesting to spend summer at, than this little American town."

Helena sighs, her fist clenching around the locket, that usually stays hidden; it's actually the first day that Myka sees it, instead of merely making out a shape. HG stills for a moment, before taking it off and handing it to Myka.

"Open it," she requests gently.

Myka does and is met with a face of a smiling child, a beautiful little girl. She looks up at Helena, taking in the obvious resemblance.

"That's Christina, my sister. She's six. "

Myka smiles at the photo. "She's pretty. She takes after you." HG smirks at the implication of those two sentences put together. Myka gives her the locket back, then rubs her own neck. "What about her?"

"She's very ill," Helena answers, putting it back on. "We tried different treatments, but the doctors don't know what's wrong. Finally, they suggested a change of scenery, change of air. And Christie wanted to see America, so here we are. This particular town is a random pick," she adds.

Not knowing what to say, Myka sits up and reaches to take Helena's hand in her own. After a moment, she half asks, half states, "That's why you go through medicine books, to find a way to help her."

"Yes. But the doctors don't know how to help her, so how could I? I've tried to find something, anything…" her voice breaks.

Myka does the only thing that holds a meaning in a moment like this – she puts her arms around Helena and holds her close, offering comfort that could not be given by any words.

They stay like this, once again falling into the embrace of silence. Myka thinks briefly that it's becoming their thing. It's as if they didn't need the words at all, everything was said with a look, a smile, a touch.

###

It's almost noon when Myka comes back to the cabin. When she opens the front door and walks in, she bumps into her parents who seem to be preparing to go out. They look at her surprised.

"We thought you were asleep," her mom says.

"I will be soon, I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"Where were you?" her father wants to know.

"Out. Watching sunrise." She passes by them. "You should try it, it's very romantic," she adds conversationally on her way to her room.

Before she closes the door, she can hear her mom, surprised, asking Mr. Bering, "Romantic? And she was all by herself?"

Tracy is still asleep. _Such a sleepyhead. _

Myka changes clothes and goes to bed. Closing her eyes, she thinks about meeting Helena again this evening. _Good way to start and end the day. _

###

Myka finishes dinner, not really listening to Tracy, who is telling their parents about her plans for the rest of the day. She also barely registers, when her mom, in response, says that she made plans for the evening with the lady they've met on the yacht a few days ago.

"What about you, honey?" Mrs. Bering asks her oldest daughter.

"I'm meeting a friend." She puts the fork down. "Thanks for dinner, I'll get going. See you later!"

She leaves the kitchen, excited and eager to see HG as soon as possible. She doesn't know – and she wouldn't care anyway – that her parents and Tracy exchange puzzled looks at her sudden departure.

###

They are supposed to meet at the market square, as Helena suggested, where some kind of celebration is taking place that night. Jazz musicians are performing on stage, while all around them street artists are doing their own tricks. There are jugglers, clowns, painters, and many, many stalls with flowers, jewelry or souvenirs. The whole place is a gamut of wonder; so colorful it almost makes Myka's eyes hurt and so laud she almost can't hear her own thoughts, yet – it's still heartwarming and, in a way, comforting.

Myka sees lots of people in groups, talking and enjoying the lazy evening. She spots Helena and starts walking toward her. Soon, she realizes HG is not alone – a little girl is holding her hand and leaning on her.

Even watching Christina from afar, Myka can tell the child is ill; she looks tired, weak. Yet, there is a small, but honest smile on her face as she watches a man juggling. Helena looks at her sister with similar expressions, a tender smile, gentle eyes. Myka is pretty sure at that point her own face is mirroring HG's.

"Hi," she says, when she comes up to them and exchanges a glance with Helena.

Christina looks up at Myka, then at HG, who says, "Christie, this is Myka. Remember when I told you about her?"

"Yes," she answers, letting go of her sister's hand and turning to Myka. "Hi Myka." She smiles a bit shyly, but friendly.

Unwittingly, Myka bents and takes the child in her arms, noticing that the girl is rather light, even though she's not very small. Christina touches the strand of Myka's hair and gives her a full smile.

"We have the same hair," she says. And they do – dark, curly locks, only Christina's are almost black, while Myka's are brown.

"We do," she agrees, looking from Christina's eyes to Helena's similar ones. "Are you having fun, girls?" She asks softly.

"We are," Helena answers, stepping closer to them and kissing the child's cheek. She then puts her hand on Myka's arm, and says gratefully, "We're glad you could join us."

###

For the next hour the three of them watch performances, while talking about trivial things. Myka absolutely adores the little girl, who seems to have liked her too.

From time to time, Myka catches Helena's sight on herself, especially when she is holding Christie. HG's dark eyes are soft and sad, and there is something in them that worries Myka a little. She can only imagine how Helena must be suffering, knowing that her beloved sister is slowly fading away and not being able to do anything to change it.


End file.
